Intervention
by cinnabonme
Summary: Maya channelled her sister more than she realised. And it wasn't always for legal advise either.


_Fandom:_ Phoenix Wright

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the Phoenix Wright series whatsoever, though I did borrow a couple quotes from T&T.

_Characters: _Phoenix, Maya, Mia and mentioned Pearly, Franziska, Detective Gumshoe and Miles.

_Setting:_ Post-T&T, after the celebration party.

_Warning:_ PG, implied Phoenix/Maya, then Edgeworth/Phoenix

_Notes:_ Forgive me because I haven't played this game for quite a while, so the details about events and characters may be a little off, so let's hope they're not! :D And a big thank you to my very patient beta _agentlerain_. 3

_Summary:_ Sometimes Maya channelled her sister more than she realised. And it wasn't always for legal advice either.

_Intervention_

"Heyyyy, Nick?"

He had to turn away to escape her intense pickle and ketchup stench. That would probably haunt him for the next few days. "Uh, yeah?"

She swung her arms around in a flailing manner, which did not make Phoenix's task any easier. "Hey Maya, could you stop that?"

"I bet…I bet you that I COULD eat 20 more burgers right now!"

He sighed again. She had obviously entered one of her 'crazy-hyper-can't-hear-anything-increasing-loud' states, and he knew from experience that there was only one cure. And that was the state of unconsciousness. Which was why he stumbled into the lobby of the office, trying to persuade Maya to not play with the elevator doors, in an attempt to get her to rest.

And who had ever known that American burgers were sold at the French restaurant, Tres Bien? But then again, more surprising things had happened that day. When they all returned from Hazakura Temple with Pearls at the very late hours of the night, they weren't greeted by the usual stern Franziska, but instead watched as she, cheeks burning, paraded over the tables while a wolf-whistling crowd cheered on. She had taken out her favourite weapon, and had evidently decided that the restaurant needed a desperate renovation, and that her whip would assist in the job. Though he would never admit it, her performance had definitely made Phoenix's night.

Finally the party died down, and Detective Gumshoe made it his personal obligation to escort Pearls back to the village, promising to stay with her for that night and scare away her nightmares. However Phoenix had no doubts that it ultimately would be Pearls nursing the frightened detective into a peaceful slumber. As the restaurant emptied, it was his obligation as always, to take care of Maya. He didn't mind that she was his specific responsibility; well not after the hundredth burger-scoffing competition she'd participated in, though his weak muscles were never happy about the slow walk home.

Somehow it'd become a tradition, and it was comforting. That day he had learnt so much, discovered so much, that he thought his brain would explode if he was confronted with one more dilemma. He looked upon Maya whose blabbering had reduced to a soft mumble. Her life had changed so drastically from the discovery of her lost mother and then to know she was killed, all in one trial, and to now have the duty of the Master of Kurain Village and caring for Pearls. His experience was miniscule compared to what she'd suffered; but here she was: tongue stuck out from a crooked grin like a dog, as she snored peacefully in his arms. He imagined that she was still dreaming of jumping through a sky of burger clouds, and the comical scene calmed him. He couldn't deny that it had been one of the most strenuous days of his life, and it would most likely continue to haunt him for years. So it was these little things, such as taking care of Maya, which he secretly treasured.

Once they reached the office, he left her on the big lounge couch, setting up a pillow and cotton blanket. He left a bucket nearby in case the 34 burgers, among other unknown cuisines, decided to escape from her stomach. He hoped it would save the expensive carpet, and leather lounge set for that matter. With his duties completed, he entered his office and took off his jacket and tie, but clasped his small gold attorney badge in his palm. It was chipped, and he could see the gold paint flaking at the edges, but he didn't mind. That day he had gained a whole new respect for this plastic badge, for his profession; and it filled him with determination.

He placed his badge onto the desk, and picked up his mobile phone, fingers gliding over keys idly as he looked down at the soft glowing lights of the peaceful street below. He figured that today had to be a special day, which would explain why the gentle nightlights, that stood in perfect order and gently lit up the pathways like a row of fireflies, were strangely more mesmerising than usual.

"Wright."

He physically jumped, mobile nearly flying out the window before he gripped his armrests and turned to see the tall figure at the door frame. He identified the person behind the voice almost instantaneously, but that didn't stop the shock.

"M-Mia? Wow, what are you doing here? You gave me such a surprise. But wait, I thought Maya was sleeping, how can she—"

His former teacher stepped forward; familiar purple robes a little strained and arms folded carefully upon each other as usual, but as his eyes focused on her, he discovered a particular look on her face. And then Phoenix remembered where he'd seen that look from; one he'd witnessed many times in the early days of his mentoring, and he knew it was going to be _bad_.

"Listen to me Wright, because I need to ask you something very important."

He clenched his teeth behind his smile. "O-Oh, of course. What is it?"

Mia looked especially disturbed by something, and the longer the silence continued the more sweat trickled down his collar and forehead. He hadn't had to deal with one of angry-Mia's states in a while, and he wasn't sure if he could handle her as well as he used to. But to his relief, she finally spoke.

"Phoenix, do you have feelings for my sister?"

Even her infamous intense stare, that could bring fear into any young prosecutor's heart, wasn't enough to break through the shock and confusion that bound his mind. He blinked, and blinked again.

"Uh… Are you allowed to make Maya channel you just to ask this?"

The stare intensified, if that was even possible, and this time it did get to him. "That is completely irrelevant. Now, I trust you Phoenix, you're a great guy and I know you'll take care of my sister very well, despite the dangerous situations you've brought her into."

During the pause of her speech, he found his words again. "H-Hey, the majority of those situations were caused by he—"

But Mia, the lawyer of expertise, and despite being decreased, could not be stopped. "That's not the point, Phoenix. Now Maya is very sweet, friendly and, as you know, has an unfortunate tendency to put her complete trust into any smiling stranger. So you must protect her from these people and—"

Somehow he grasped onto his voice again, although the words came out shakier than he'd liked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Mia…slow down! You don't have to worry, I-I don't feel that way about Maya."

Her lecturing posture morphed into one of skepticism, with her classic look of hand on elbow and fingernails drumming against her cheek. Although she took Maya's body, her authoritative presence overtook her sister, and that caused Phoenix's trembles to increase. Her gaze seemed to criticize him more than he'd ever remembered it, even more than when she was alive.

"Oh, is that really? Then what was that stutter there? What about all those times you neglected your work, ran off to find her, and put everything else aside to save her? And can you possibly deny all those times she manages to drag you to places that you loathe?"

"But, but…" he racked his brain for a single contradiction, but gave up, "…Does she tell you everything or something?"

He had never realised how much influence the Fey women held over him, until now. At that moment, he felt every bit the sneezing heartbroken boy she'd first seen. Quickly, he made a mental note to watch his back around the Feys from now on. Mia came closer, the frown turning into a gentle smile, but he still shuffled further towards the window.

"Phoenix. You have to admit your feelings, and I believe that they are returned. I have no way of knowing, but I do know that she's very fond of you. Now you have limited time-"

"Wait, wait, have you been listening to me? I don't have feelings for Maya, and that it!"

She didn't move at all. "Nope, that didn't change a thing."

"But—"

She sighed tiredly, as if she had proven her point a million times already. "I may be a spirit, but even I can tell there's something between you two. And that's something you cannot deny."

He sighed, and sank deeper into his armchair. Well it was definitely not the first time he'd thought about it, with Maya being in some sort of danger continuously through his work as a defence attorney. And at one point, he was absolutely sure that he could identify the raging emotions that he felt for her. They burned and scorched him, and he was trembling as he waited to see her, touch her, to hear her voice. But the next day he'd wake up, see Maya's beaming face, and the passionate emotions cease to exist. His mind had tried going through this countless times, and every time there was never a clear explanation.

But there was something about that night. It was so calm and quiet; no honking cars and pounding music from the hotel to block out the rustles of Charlie's branches in the soft wind. Everything; from the star-sprinkled sky to the tall, tightly clad Maya that stood before him, suddenly made sense that night. He pictured Maya in his mind, the memories coming back, and with them he found a certain reoccurring emotion. And this time he knew what it was.

He could still feel his mentor's intense stare at the back of her old chair, so he turned to face them with new confidence.

"…You're right. I do love Maya. But not in the way you think. I love her like… my little sister. I tag along with her, I buy her treats, I scold her for her crazy behaviour and I follow her to hundreds of useless theme parks, because I want to see her happy, and I need to make sure that nothing bad happens to her."

He caught a tiny look of delight on his mentor's face before her renowned poker expression came into play. It gave him the courage to continue.

"And…it's just like you and me. You're my chief and I respect you so much, so you're like, a big sister to me. And I'm your little brother."

"Ahem. Younger sister."

"Hey wait, that's not—" but then he stopped because he saw the little twinkle in Mia's eyes; the closest replication to the one he used to always love getting out of her. Whether it was getting her hot coffee only to spill it upon himself, or to continue to feed Charlie until she finally told him that he was plastic and that he'd made the carpet go squishy, it was all worth it. The familiar feeling filled him with so much warmth, that he couldn't stop grinning in response to hers.

Exhaling deeply, she broke the gaze first, crossing her arms. Slowly she took in Phoenix's position; sitting at the edge of his swivel chair, stacks of files and papers to one side and pens strewn haphazardly upon the desk. But then she saw the familiar blue mobile phone next to his badge. During their silence, and his obliviousness, he had picked it up again, thumb moving over the grid of buttons absentmindedly, while he anxiously waited for her response.

So she watched, and took it all in. Mia remembered; everything that he'd ever told her he wanted and needed and longed for. Everything he'd done, and gone on to do without her, and the force behind it all that made him keep trying. And then it clicked. She uncrossed her arms, and looked upon her friend, who was still avoiding her gaze and staring intently at the moon out of the window. As if he was looking for someone.

"So…Wright," his gaze shot up to her and she recognised the twinges of pink that streaked his cheeks. "I see I was mistaken. I'm sorry for accusing you. And, I know that's how Maya and I feel about you."

His cheeks only reddened in response, his silly grin back, and for a second she saw the young college lovesick boy in front of her. But he had changed, and he'd blossomed into a man with so much conviction, compassion and the ability to believe in people. He would give justice to the world, and she couldn't express in words how proud she was of him. No longer was she his mentor. There was nothing left to teach him.

"_Phoenix, I want you to remember one thing… you were as good out there today as any defence lawyer could ever hope to be. There's nothing more you can learn from me. _

"_M-Mia!"_

"_You've accomplished something I wasn't able to. I owe you a great deal. Thank you…"_

But she realised that she was wrong when she told him that, because there was one last thing she knew that he didn't.

Phoenix eventually returned to normal, greeting her with his familiar cheerful expression. "Haha, thanks Mia. You know, it's been a while since we've had a normal conversation like this. Well, some kind of conversation."

"Unfortunately, I can't stay to chat. Maya is very tired, and drunk, which is something I will blame completely on you."

And just like that, his composure disappeared. "Hey, she hit me every time I tried to take the bottle away!"

She ignored his response and her lawyer expression returned once again, though she could barely conceal her smile. "Anyway Phoenix, there's something I need to tell you. You should go find your special person, and truly treasure them."

Phoenix's eyebrows rose unusually high, which was then followed by his feeble attempts at containing his confusion and laughter. But despite that, she recognised his lower lip trembling; a habit that he had unfortunately never been able to rectify in all his years as a lawyer.

"Uh, Mia? What are you talking about?"

She came forward into the light of the moon from the open window and her body shimmered, almost transparent, that all the amusing thoughts fled his mind. They were replaced by fear and dread, and his gaze clung to hers.

"Trust me. I might not see you in a while because Maya is returning to Kurain Village, so listen carefully."

He gulped once. "…Alright Mia, what is it?"

She smiled; a blend of softness and of an understanding that he didn't not recognise, and leaned in towards his armchair, towards his face. There on his forehead she planted a small kiss, sending thrills thundering down his bones. He'd never been touched by a channelled spirit before, and as he discovered it was incredibly cold. But it did leave him Mia's familiar presence, so strong and real as if it were really her standing before him. She backed away from him slowly, to observe, but she was running out of time, and he needed this.

She leaned in again, not as close, and held his hazy eyes with hers. "Phoenix. Go find the one that is worthy of you. And do it soon."

She let go of the armchair rests and left the room silently, as he continued to sit there for what felt like an eternity. Once the chills and haunting smell of Mia's perfume had left, he slowly stumbled out of his office. He leaned his head around the corner to the couch where one of Maya's arms touched the floor; the other flung above her head. When he bent in closer he heard her occasional murmurs of 'I'm the burrrger king…' and 'B-b-b-burrrgers…'. He grinned at the familiar Maya despite his initial worries, and saw the sparkle of saliva dribbling from her open mouth that would stain the couch armrest by the next morning. But Phoenix didn't really care about that.

He wandered back into his office, and it seemed even lonelier and darker than before. Collapsing into his armchair again, he tried grasping onto Mia's presence again, but it was gone. Instead he focused on the celebration party's many entertaining events. But Mia's words continued to haunt him. He let his arm and head flop down onto the pile of papers in exhaustion; he was even too tired to put Mia's words in the order they were said.

He himself was a little drunk, and his armchair was growing more comfortable by the second. In the dark he fumbled for his mobile. Having found it he pressed a random button and the screen lit up, showing his contact list. He searched for the time digits at the top of the blaring screen, but was met by something else. Phoenix blinked, wide-eyed and fully awake.

Abruptly he sat up again, and stared at the name and number he'd unknowingly chosen. He only had to press the call button at that moment, and Miles Edgeworth's mobile would be ringing.

First there was confusion; out of all the numbers he had accumulated for a varied number of reasons, he'd landed upon one that he remembered, didn't dislike, and was actually his friend.

But then he questioned his confusion, and why it was a coincidence. He questioned the empty feeling that nagged at him on his ride to Hazakura Temple and away from the party. He questioned the reason why he had become a defence attorney in the first place. He arranged Mia's words into their proper order again. And then, finally, it all fell into place. _Click_.

He laughed then; an uncontained laugh of irony and bliss. He basked in the brilliant feelings, experiencing an epiphany. He didn't even care if he woke Maya or the entire apartment block; because it was all worth it. Because _he_ was all worth it.

He made another mental note to thank Mia for giving him the best advice of his life the next time he saw her. And he knew that it wouldn't be long, because he would eventually come to miss the perky banter of Pearls and Maya in the office, no matter how much he'd complained about it. Turning on the lights, closing the window and getting comfortable in his armchair, Phoenix picked up his phone, grinning, and pressed the green phone button without hesitation.


End file.
